my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hessonite
Hessonite is a single-Gem'd Garnet Gem for Homeworld during the Gem War, being made as the perfect Gem Admiral of the Homeworld Military. Appearance Hessonite stood about a head higher than Garnet. She had a light orange complexion and pale yellow hair in a large curly afro drawn back to a widow's peak. She had a dark burgundy unibrow and a light yellow marking in the shape of the Prism over her left vermilion eye. She wore a sparkly high-collared cape over an orange-red jumpsuit, thigh-high white boots with jaffa-colored soles and white elbow-length gloves. Hessonite's gemstone was located in the center of her chest and a rounded rectangle with rectangular facets. While barely shown, her corrupted form vaguely resembled that of a Lion. Personality Hessonite is shown as both a pompous and a powerful Gem, and isn't afraid to let the whole world know it. She is highly proud of her status as a perfect Garnet, happy to show anyone that she is better than they are, be it either through tactics or just brute force, finding enjoyment in playing along with others' ideas before showing them up. In this regard she is also shown to be cocky, shown when she successfully fought Jasper with both hands tied behind her back just to show her she's above her and to stop her fighting with the other Quartzes. This arrogance is also shown when she and Flint fought eachother, proclaiming herself as a legend and that she always wins. Like most other older Homeworld Gems, she thinks little of any organics, such as Humans and Ponies, referring to Ponies as four-legged vermin. Although she is mostly arrogant and harsh against others, she has shown and pointed out to have a soft spot to low-ranking Gems, most notably when she willingly helped Pearl by sending her to The Reef, and offering to help Amethyst "take a step in the right direction", offering her her own Tank. History She was made on Homeworld as, in her own words, an example of a perfectly made Garnet, and was assigned to be the Gem Admiral for the Homeworld military. Her reputation became legend overtime, at least known of somewhat by all Gems prior and during the Gem War. Emerald revealed that during the Gem War she fought an entire troop of Crystal Gems single-handedly without getting touched, and that she fought against Pearl during the War as well. Like many other Gems though, she was left behind and became Corrupted by the Corruption Light. My Little Universe II Hessonite was finally healed during Era 3 by Nephrite, being the very last remaining Corrupted Gem. Upon coming to, she immediately attacked the Harmony Gems, seeing them all as a threat and briefly using Flint's pistol during her assault. She only stopped fighting when told that the Gem War was over. She attempted to leave back to the real Homeworld with Diopside and Emerald, but after teleporting, she returned when she got caught in one of Pinkie Pie's party bombs. She was then sat down and the Harmony Gems helped her catch up, Hessonite learning about how Little Homeworld is a independent colony, not under any control. She quickly uses this to her advantage and proclaims herself as leader of Little Homeworld, using the policy of allowing everyone freedom to do what they want against the Harmony Gems, saying they'll break their own rules if they try to stop her. She does agree to allow them to test her soon afterwards however, believing she'll pass regardless. She took the time out of her day to explore Little Homeworld and catch up on some other locations. During this she found Jasper fighting some quartz soldiers, whom she confronted and defeated her without using her own hands, telling Jasper she belonged to her. She later goes to the Sky Arena to relive some nostalgia by training with a partner, to which Flint ended up challenging her. Despite winning the fight, she quickly found out Pearl became severely damaged, and decides to send her to The Reef for repairs. She eventually arrives to the Prime Kindergarten to catch up on it, finding Amethyst there and learning about her lack of knowledge about anything relating to the war. Upon this, and after consideration, she decides to help her in the right direction, agreeing to meet with her with her own tank in the Strawberry Battlefield. Abilities Superhuman Speed Hessonite can move at lightning fast speed, described as rivaling Fulgurite in how fast she can move. On using this ability it's described as similar to teleporting. Hand-to-Hand Combat She is highly skilled in physical combat, using both her natural strength and super speed in her techniques. She is shown to be so skilled, she can defeat her opponent with both of her hands tied behind her back in wire rope, and is known for defeating an entire troop single-handedly without getting hurt once. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Sexless Category:Antagonists Category:Corrupted Gems